stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Ongerepte natuur: vier vreemdelingen
Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen is een populaire avonturenroman van Eliah Gréco uit 2009. Het is het bekendste boek dat Gréco tot op heden schreef, één van de best verkochte Libertaanse boeken aller tijden, in maar liefst tachtig talen vertaald en de winnaar van de Boeker Prijs voor Fictie 2010'Boeker Prijzen voor Eskimo's en maffia' Goodwin Publishings 6 september (2010): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 5 oktober 2010).. Gréco beschouwt het ook als zijn ultieme meesterwerk dat hem de meeste voorbereiding uit zijn carrière kostte, aangezien hij het schreef in een tijdsbestek van bijna twaalf jaar én al langer met het idee ervoor rondliep. Voor het schrijven heeft hij zelf jarenlang onder de Eskimo's geleefd. Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen telt meer dan twaalfhonderd pagina's en is het eerste deel uit Gréco's Ongerepte Natuur-trilogie. Ongerepte Natuur vertelt het verhaal van vier kinderen die na de dood van hun familie opgroeien te midden van Eskimo's. Als de beschaving zich tientallen jaren later aan de primitieve stam opdringt zijn zij zelf Eskimo's geworden en weten zij niet wat te doen wanneer twee culturen botsen. Het tweede deel en vervolg is Ongerepte Natuur: Stammenoorlogen en het derde en laatste deel Ongerepte Natuur: De Spoorlijn. Het boek is uitgeven door Goodwin Publishings en verkrijgbaar bij Libris en Lucanus. Verhaal Alleen in de Wildernis 'E'en gezin van twaalf mensen reist per hondenslee door de diepe wouden van Siberië heen. Deze familie bestaande uit ouders, grootouders, een oom en vijf kinderen, reist over de ijzige steppes en kille toendra's, terwijl zij zich moeten verweren tegen wilde dieren, vijandige bosbewoners en het ruige klimaat. Vele van hen vallen ten prooi aan het desolate landschap en de vele gevaren die het herbergt. Op den duur is slechts de oom en vier van kinderen overgebleven; alle andere leden van het reisgezelschap zijn door wilde dieren verscheurd of van honger en dorst gestorven. Anderen vallen aan de ijzige koude ten prooi en de moeder van de familie sterft met haar jonge zoon op de arm wanneer een beer haar doodslaat met zijn machtige klauw. Twaalf vertrokken, vijf overleven, hoeveel zullen er de wildernis levend verlaten? Eindeloze, desolate ijsvlakten, verschrikkelijke boswezens en onverschillige, onbereikbare Eskimo's. Lange ijzig koude winternachten gevuld met brullende beren en angstaanjagend huilende wolven, niets blijft het onfortuinlijke vijftal gespaard. Zoekend naar eten dolen ze rond door de wouden, ondertussen op hun hoede zijnde hun aanwezigheid voor hongerige roofdieren te verbergen. De oom, die als enige overgebleven volwassene de taak op zich heeft genomen de kinderen en zichzelf te voeden, gaat op jacht en dood een hert waarvan de vijf enige tijd kunnen leven door het vlees te roosteren en de sneeuw als een ijskast te benutten om zo gedurende een week van voedsel te zijn voorzien. Het drinken bestaat uit dauwdruppels in de vroege ochtend en gesmolten sneeuw. Weken verstrijken en de situatie van de gestranden, die uit angst te verdwalen hun verblijfplaats amper verlaten, lijkt er niet op vooruit te gaan. Na een verblijf van reeds twaalf weken in deze ongerepte wildernis is het eten van de laatste jachtpartij weer eens nagenoeg op. De oom besluit dat het tijd is om weer te gaan jagen en gaat op pad, ditmaal met als doel een groot machtig mannetjeshert te doden om het gezelschap voor langere tijd van voldoende eten te voorzien. Dit omdat de sneeuwval steeds heftiger wordt en hij het idee krijgt dat dit het jagen in de toekomst allicht stevig zou kunnen bemoeilijken. de heldhaftige jager treft zijn hert aan de rand van een open vlakte en maakt zich klaar het te vellen met de zelfgemaakte speer. Als hij echter het trotse dier, koning der wouden, poogt te besluipen stapt hij op een takje en glijdt uit. Het hert rent weg en als de jager de achtervolging inzet loopt hij over een rij stenen heen die het territorium van een Eskimo-stam aangeeft. Na slechts drie stappen over de grens wordt hij door een werpspeer tussen de schouderbladen getroffen en sterft ter plaatse. 400px Zoekend naar eten dolen ze rond door de wouden... Vier Nieuwe Stamleden 'D'e Eskimo's hebben al langere tijd de vijf vreemdelingen gadegeslagen en weten dat de vier kinderen nu alleen en nagenoeg zonder eten zitten. Ze hebben het gezelschap verdwaalden lang tijd met rust gelaten omdat ze het gebied van de stam niet introkken, maar toen de oom, wanhopig het hert dat hun voedsel moest worden te vangen, dat wel deed moesten zij de indringer wel uitschakelen. Ze weten dat hiermee de hoop voor de vier kinderen de wildernis te overleven nihil is. Ma'cjik, de zoon van het stamhoofd, krijgt medelijden met de vier jongelingen en bepleit hun lot bij zijn vader. Hij wil de vier kinderen, variërend in leeftijd van twee tot zeven jaar, onder de hoede van de stam plaatsen en in hun rangen opnemen. De kindersterfte het afgelopen jaar in de stam is groot geweest en vier gezonde nieuwelingen zijn meer dan welkom. Vooreerst wil stamhoofd Kundjuk niets weten van het opnemen van die "blauwogige griezels" maar hij laat zich overtuigen door zijn zoon die hem vertelt dat de man die voor hen zorgde een sterke jager was, en dat de vier de potentie hebben om ook tot grote jagers uit te groeien en de stam later van grote dienst te zijn. Kundjuk draagt zijn zoon, die hem zojuist heeft overtuigd de vreemdelingen in hun stam op te nemen, op om hen op te halen en naar hem toe te brengen. Ma'cjik vertrekt terstond per slede naar de plek waar hij de vijf voor de laatste keer heeft gezien, namelijk in een grote oude grot die ooit aan woeste holenberen heeft toebehoord en vol met rotswandtekeningen van holbewoners staat. Hier treft de jonge krijger de vier aan en hij krijgt een steek door zijn bevroren hart: de jongste van die vier arme weesjes lijkt erg veel op zijn overleden dochtertje, ware het niet dat ze over blonde haren en blauwe ogen beschikt. De drie anderen, stevige jongens, bevallen de Eskimojager ook wel en hij ziet grote voordelen in het opnemen van hen als nieuwe stamleden voor de toekomst. Ma'cjik neemt het viertal op zijn slede en rijdt met spoed terug naar de nederzetting waar hij ze naar de grootste iglo brengt, die van stamvader Kundjuk. Als die de vier kinderen ziet, armoedig gekleed in vodden en rillend van kou en angst, is hij niet bijster onder de indruk en stelt voor dat Ma'ckjik hen laat wassen en aankleden in de traditionele wollen kleding van de stam. Wanneer dit is gebeurd is het stamhoofd meer te spreken. De drie jongens plaatst hij onder de hoede van Ma'cjik, die van nu af aan hun hoeder is. De jongste, het tweejarige meisje, plaatst hij onder de hoede van zijn dochter Ílen en haar man. Gekleed en gewassen en goed doorvoed als ze nu zijn voelen de vier zich nu beter op hun gemak. Groot voor hun leeftijd en lichter van huid en haar dan de andere meeste kinderen van de stam, vallen ze natuurlijk meteen op en wel in positieve zin. De oude besjes van de stam knijpen de kinderen in hun rode wangetjes en aaien ze over hun bolletje, stoppen ze geregeld iets "lekkers" toe zoals een bolletje gedroogde zeehondenlever. Dat "snoepgoed" werken de kinderen vervolgens zonder veel animo naar binnen maar ze glimlachen er wel vriendelijk bij om hun gastheren niet te beledigen. Jonge vrouwen willen de haren van de kinderen voelen en vlechten die: ze hebben nog nooit krulhaar gezien omdat de stamleden vrijwel allemaal sluik zwart haar hebben. De mannen kijken goedkeurend naar de lichaamsbouw van de twee oudste jongens en besluiten hen mee te nemen uit jagen. Op de hondenslede met pijl en boog op jacht: het is één groot avontuur voor de jongens die zich dan ook al gauw thuis voelen in de nederzetting. 400px Ma'cjik neemt het viertal op zijn slede en rijdt met spoed terug naar de nederzetting waar hij ze naar de grootste iglo brengt... Als een Pleegfamilie 'E'nkele jaren zijn inmiddels verstreken en het viertal is volledig opgenomen binnen de stam. Hun gastheren hebben hun opgenomen als ware het familie, en de Eskimo's zijn erg wijs met hun vier jonge gasten die ze nu al bijna als volwaardige stamleden beschouwen. Alle kinderen hebben inmiddels een taak gekregen: de twee oudste jongens zijn in de leer bij de jagers van de stam, de jongere jongen helpt de vissers met het ophalen van de netten en het schoonmaken en bereiden van de gevangen vissen. Het meisje, ten slotte, is nog erg jong maar heeft al wel diverse huishoudelijke taakjes gekregen van haar aangenomen moeder Ílen die het meisje vlijtig en met zorg uitvoert. Ze is verrassend goed in de haar gegeven taken en haar pleegouders zijn wijs met het meisje, dat zij beschouwen als hun eigen vlees en bloed. De stamhouder van Kundjuk, Ma'cjik, heeft zich zoals bekend over de drie jongens ontfermd. Hij neemt zijn taak als pleegvader erg serieus en hij heeft de jongens liefdevol opgenomen in zijn eigen gezin waar hij hen dezelfde behandeling geeft als zijn eigen zonen. In de vier jaren die inmiddels zijn verstreken sinds de komst van de vier vreemdelingen hebben zij de taal van hun gastheren vloeiend leren spreken en kennen zij de rituelen en gebruiken van de stam. Kinderen leren snel, en voor hen is het inmiddels niet meer dan normaal. De jongsten onder hen missen zelfs hun overleden familieleden al niet meer; van hun tijd als twee- en driejarigen hebben zij nagenoeg geen herinneringen meer en ze weten niet beter dan dat ze Eskimokindertjes zijn en hun gastouders hun echte ouders. Met het verstrijken der jaren leren de vier alles wat nodig is om zich staande te houden in de harde wereld van de toendra, waar het recht van de sterkste geldt. Bovenaan de voedselketen staat de mens, op eenzame hoogte. De Eskimo's zijn volkomen gebouwd voor de koude: kort, breed en en gedrongen maar uitzonderlijke sterk. Forse handen met korte, brede vingers die de warmte goed vasthouden en kleine ogen om ondanks hevige sneeuwval nog altijd goed te kunnen zien. Hun uiterlijk is volledig aangepast aan hun leefomgeving, en het kost de blonde vreemdelingen dan ook veel moeite en doorzettingsvermogen om zich aan te passen aan de weersomstandigheden. Het jagen en het vissen buiten bij temperaturen van bij vlagen minus veertig graden onder nul is soms te veel voor de jagersleerlingen. Protesteren heeft geen zin en huilen al helemaal niet; de tranen zouden op je wangen bevriezen, je zou sneeuwblind kunnen worden. Pas wanneer de jongens hun eerste dier doden zullen zij worden erkend als mannen door de andere jagers. En dan hebben we het niet over een klein hertje, nee, een groot en machtig beest moest het zijn: de ontzagwekkende oeros, het monsterlijke hoefdier met zijn dikke vacht en horens groter dan de armen van de sterkste jagers. Voor het doden van een dergelijk dier moest je over een uitzonderlijke kracht beschikken, maar je werd er enorm om gerespecteerd omdat het de hele stam voor langere tijd van voedsel zou voorzien. Alles werd gebruikt, en niets verspild. De jagers hadden een groot respect voor de dieren die zij moesten doden om op de toendra te overleven. Het recht van de sterkste. 400px Met het verstrijken der jaren leren de vier alles wat nodig is om zich staande te houden in de harde wereld van de toendra... De Jonge Jager 'D'e oudste jongen is inmiddels uitgegroeid tot een breedgeschouderde jongeman met gestaalde spieren en een gebronsde huid. Hij heeft de naam N'lokir gekregen en staat bekend in de stam om zijn lange gestalte, die vele centimeters langer is dan de lengte van de langste jagers. Hij ziet eruit als een man, en gedraagt zich dan ook zo, maar de jagers behandelen hem nog altijd als een jochie omdat hij zijn mannelijkheid nog niet heeft bewezen door het gevecht aan te gaan met de gevreesde oeros. Volgens de stamtraditie mag hij niet trouwen voordat hij zijn mannelijkheid heeft bewezen, en dus gaat hij in de vroege morgen voor dag en dauw zijn iglo uit om de oeros te vinden en het respect van zijn mede-jagers te winnen. Enkel gewapend met een knots en speer gaat hij op pad, schijnbaar vol goede moed en blakend van het zelfvertrouwen maar inwendig trillend van angst. De meisjes van de stam zwaaien hem lachend uit, allemaal hopend dat hij zal slagen in zijn doel en hen als zijn vrouw zal kiezen. Wat N'lokir in zijn jeugdige enthousiasme is vergeten, is dat het een dwaasheid is om alleen om jacht te gaan. De initiatie-rite bestaat uit het doden van een oeros, maar de jonge jager die dit doet doet dit nimmer alleen: de kans dat hij een oeros alleen dood is klein, en de kans dat hij erin slaagt het beest vervolgens weer terug te nemen in zijn eentje is zowaar nog kleiner. Na een tocht van verscheidene uren door de wildernis kwam N'lokir weliswaar een oeros tegen, zoals hij ook al had gepland, maar de moed zonk de jonge krijger volkomen in de schoenen toen hij de reusachtige omvang van het beest zag, dat daar onbevreesd zijn maaltje herkauwde en de jager met een smalende blik aankeek, alsof hij wilde zeggen: "ik vrees jouw en de jouwen niet". Plotseling bedacht de jager de het een dwaasheid was die hij had begaan, om alleen achter een oeros aan te gaan. Hoe had hij ooit kunnen verwachten dat hij met duizend pond dood vlees in zijn armen de vele mijlen naar de nederzetting met succes zou kunnen afronden? Dat kon zelfs de legendarische grootvader van Kundjuk niet hebben kunnen doen, en die stond bekend als de sterkste jager die de stam ooit had gekend. Tot de verbijstering van N'lokir liep de oeros rustig, op z'n dooie gemakje, van hem weg en waggelde traag en onbevreesd het bos weer in, alsof het machtige dier niets of niemand nog vreesde. Beschaamd droop de jonge jager af om de lange reis huiswaarts te aanvaarden zonder zijn doel te hebben bereikt. N'lokir liep met afhangende, gebogen schouders en schuifelde verlegen met zijn voeten. Zo nu en dan bleef hij staan om tegen een boom te slaan, tegen de grond te schoppen of te schelden, vooral op zichzelf. De jager hadden gelijk gehad; hij was nog geen man, hij was slechts een jochie. Hoe had hij zo dom kunnen zijn? Hij had zichzelf gigantisch overschat en schaamde zich er nu voor. In al zijn woede en teleurstelling vergat de jager alle regels die de ouderen hem hadden geleerd: respect voor de natuur, stil en kalm lopen, zelfbeheersing. Jagers moesten zich stil kunnen voortbewegen, om niet de aandacht van roofdieren te trekken. Die waren niet welkom, zeker niet als een jager helemaal alleen op pad was gegaan. Dit alles was N'lokir echter volledig ontschoten en hij had niet door in wat voor een gevaarlijke situatie hij zichzelf plaatste. Plotseling, op slechts één mijl verwijderd van de nederzetting, stond hij oog in oog met een grote witte wolf, een enorm groot exemplaar met een met littekens overdekt gelaat. Het beest gromde vals zijn scherpe gele tanden bloot, en rechtte zijn rug, klaar de onfortuinlijke jager te bespringen. N'lokir, zijn knots in de aanslag, stond klaar om de wolf op te vangen en toen die de sprong waagde terwijl het schuim hem van de bek droop, sloeg de jonge jager de wolf nog tijdens diens sprong met de knots genadeloos tegen de ribben. Het beest viel jankend op de grond en de jager sloeg het dier met een tweede klap naar de andere wereld. Zo kon het gebeuren dat N'lokir twee uur later het dorp inliep met een enorme dode wolf op zijn machtige schouders torsend, en plotseling de held van het dorp was. 400px De initiatie-rite bestaat uit het doden van een oeros... N'lokir en Hakailán 'H'eel het dorp stroomde uit om N'lokir te zien met de wolf op zijn schouders. Hij liep, schijnbaar onvermoeibaar en met een enorme glimlach op het gezicht, langs alle huizen tot aan het huis van Ma'cjik en legde de gedode wolf voor zijn aangenomen vader. Kundjuk kwam ook naar buiten, samen met zijn familie en alle jagers en vissers van de stam die tevreden glimlachten en de jonge jager met hun ruwe handen op de schouders klopten. Ma'ckjik huilde van ontroering: het was zijn besluit geweest de vier vreemdelingen op te nemen in de stam, en deze wijze beslissing begon nu alreeds haar vruchten af te werpen! N'lokir had zijn mannelijkheid bewezen en was nu dus een man en een volwaardig jager, volgens de gebruiken van de stam. Hij mocht nu een vrouw kiezen, en hij koos Hakailán, de oudste dochter van Ílen en kleindochter van Kundjuk. Ze was een knap jong meisje met weelderige rondingen en een guitig gezichtje; N'lokir maakte zijn keuze bekend door haar zijn hand aan te bieden en zij accepteerde door zijn hand te kussen en haar ogen neer te slaan. Ílen, in de wolken met haar aanstaande knappe schoonzoon, stond erop dat de huwelijksceremonie en het daaropvolgende huwelijksfeest meteen de volgende dag zou plaatsvinden, en heel de stam was in een feeststemming gedompeld. De oude Kundjuk huilde van vreugde en liet de sjamaan halen die de ceremonie voor de volgende dag moest voorbereiden. N'lokir moest, zoals de traditie voorschreef, zijn laatste nacht als alleenstaande jager doorbrengen met zijn broeders de jagers en vissers in de grote zweethut, waar het vuur hoog werd opgestookt en de mannen een feestmaal aanrichten waarbij de jonge jager in het zonnetje werd gezet. Ruwe verhalen vertellend en grove moppen tappend zaten ze bijeen en eindelijk had de jongeling het gevoel dat hij werkelijk een lid van de stam was geworden, en als zodanig werd geaccepteerd. Pas laat gingen de mannen slapen die nacht. Hakailán had een soortgelijk ritueel ondergaan, waarbij zij met de andere ongetrouwde meisjes zich had gewassen en zich mooi had gemaakt voor de huwelijksceremonie van de volgende dag. Al haar vriendinnen waren onder de indruk van haar grote schoonheid en waren inwendig stiekem jaloers op haar aanstaande echtgenoot, die zij begeerden. Ze wisten echter dat ze geen kans bij hem hadden, omdat hij een deugdzaam man was en hij bij zijn lieve Hakailán niets tekort zou komen. Al vroeg stond iedereen de volgende dag op. Het was traditie dat de bruid en de bruidegom elkaar pas op de bruiloft weer zagen, en dat was dan ook het geval. De hele stam kwam bijeen in de woning van Kundjuk, en hier zag N'lokir zijn geliefde Hakailán weer. Hij glimlachte naar haar, en zij glimlachte verlegen terug, haar ogen neerslaand. Ílen en haar man zegenden hun dochter en hun schoonzoon, grootvader Kundjuk gaf de bruid weg. De sjamaan smeerde de gezichten van de geliefden in met rode verf gemaakt van bosbessen en de ceremonie werd afgesloten met een kus, die de twee tot man en vrouw maakte. Hierop volgde een feest dat de hele dag zou duren en bij zonsopgang zou eindigen met de huwelijksnacht van de jonggetrouwden. Toen de geliefden eindelijk alleen waren in hun nieuwe iglo en N 'lokir de mooiste vrouw van de stam eindelijk de zijne mocht noemen en haar aanschouwde in haar volle glorie, was hij de gelukkigste man ter wereld. De daaropvolgende dagen waren de mooiste van N'lokirs en Hakailáns leven, maar na een week lang enkel oog voor elkaar te hebben gehad was er weer werk aan de winkel voor de jager, die nu harder moest werken dan ooit tevoren omdat hij nu een volwaardig stamlid en volleerd jager was. Hij merkte dat wanneer hij nu door de nederzetting liep, werkelijk iedereen hem meteen herkende en groette. Meisjes keken smachtend naar hem, zijn broers waren jaloers en zijn mede-jagers maakten schunnige opmerkingen maar het kon hem allemaal niet deren. Twee weken later was het weer raak: N'lokir wist een oeros op te sporen en ging de jagers voor in de strijd tegen het machtige beest. Het was zijn speer die het dier velde, en het was een uitzonderlijk groot exemplaar dat de stam voor langere tijd van voldoende voedsel zou voorzien. Eenmaal thuis richten de stamleden een feestmaal aan en kreeg N'lokir het beste vlees van de oeros en tevens het meeste. Hij mocht aanzitten bij Kundjuk en diens familie, en Hakaílan kwam naar hem toe en bood hem een mantel aan die ze van de zilvergrijze wolvenhuid had gemaakt. Het aanzien van onze jonge held was groter dan ooit, en zijn ster was rijzende. 400px Hij mocht nu een vrouw kiezen, en hij koos Hakailán... Ze was een knap jong meisje met weelderige rondingen en een guitig gezichtje... De grootste en machtigste onder de jagers, echtgenoot van de meest begeerde vrouw van de stam en vertrouweling van de grote stampatriarch en diens familie, N'lokir had het allemaal, en meer. Zijn broeders en zuster meenemend in de wervelstorm van zijn succes en zijn geluk, ging het dit viertal van eens zo arme en betreurenswaardige wezen nu eindelijk eens voor de wind. En hiermee eindigt het eerste deel van het heldenepos Ongerepte Natuur. Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Boek Vier Vreemdelingen Categorie:Goodwin Publishings